1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for adjusting the vertical position of a wick in an oil burner wherein a return spring causes a wick operating shaft to be automatically rotated to move the wick downwardly. More particularly, the invention relates to a wick adjusting device which is adapted to variably set the uppermost position of the wick as desired by means of a control member rotated with a gear and yet to keep the fire extinguishing position of the wick constant, irrespective of the variable uppermost position of the wick, when the wick is manually downwardly moved while the return spring is wound up.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mechanism for vertically moving a wick in an oil burner has been known in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,620 issued to Nakamura et al on Dec. 14, 1982. In this mechanism, a pinion provided at one end of a wick operating shaft is engaged with a rack means integrally mounted with respect to a wick to vertically move the wick. Any change in the set uppermost position of a wick necessarily causes a change in the fire extinguishing position thereof. Thus, the mechanism has a disadvantage that it is substantially impossible to keep the fire extinguishing position of a wick constant irrespective of the uppermost position thereof.